


Still Waters

by CherryNinja



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: M/M, PWP, sex in a barrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:12:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1368469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryNinja/pseuds/CherryNinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vorstag doesn’t really know what to think about the man that hired him a few days ago. Somehow the Dunmer always is so distant and he barely talks. But Vorstag can’t deny the attraction he feels. Don’t they say still waters run deep?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Waters

**Author's Note:**

> This story is about Vorstag and my Dunmer named Eares. I got the idea when I wrote Three-Body Problem (my story with Vorstag, Eares and Argis) where Vorstag talks about how they first got together. And since I really love the pairing I just couldn’t resist writing it. I guess it can be considered a prequel to Three-Body Problem.
> 
> I actually went through Bleak Falls Barrow with Vorstag as my follower but sadly I couldn’t convince them to act out this story. *pouts* Why can’t you at least kiss your spouse?
> 
> Originally posted Apr 12th 2013 on fanfiction.net.

„Phew, I hope that was the last one. I swear, those guys are getting creepier the deeper we get into this barrow.”

Looking around the big hall Vorstag put away his axe. They had killed a lot of draugr while going through this barrow but that last one had been a tough one. But not nearly tough enough to pose a danger to them. Still, he didn’t need more of them, those guys just were too creepy.

“Don’t worry, that should have been the last. This is the main hall of the barrow.”

Not having expected an answer from his companion Vorstag looked to where the other was just looking through the things on some kind of altar to see if there was anything he could use or sell. 

Some days ago the Dunmer had come to the Silver-Blood Inn in Markarth and had hired him without much talk. Vorstag hadn’t known what to think of him but a job was a job and Eares, which he had later learned was the Dunmer’s name, had paid his fee without a second thought. 

They had been travelling together for quite some time now and while Vorstag still thought the other was kind of strange, he had to admit that Eares was a decent guy. He didn’t talk that much but he was a good enough fighter to not need saving all the time like some of his other clients. Sometimes Vorstag thought that he was more company than bodyguard but he didn’t care, he got his money anyway. And somehow this journey was fun, definitely more fun than staying in a stuffy inn all day, waiting for work.

Now that the fight against the draugrs was over and the other was occupied looking through the chest next to the table, Vorstag used the opportunity to once again look at the Dunmer more closely. For someone who was used to seeing big and burly Nords all the time, the sight of somebody so slender was really strange. But even though Eares seemed kind of delicate, Vorstag had seen him in action enough times to know that there were enough muscles hidden under that smooth, dark grey skin to make their enemies run for their lives. And Vorstag really appreciated it that the fur armour the Dunmer wore didn’t cover his upper body, granting Vorstag a nice view of the other’s delicious chest and back. The fact that he had looked at that back for days now while following the other and still wasn’t tired of it spoke for itself. 

Vorstag certainly wouldn’t mind getting to know that body more closely. He hadn’t seen that many Dunmer in his life and had never had any… ‘closer contact’ with any of them. But somehow the other intrigued him. He wanted to run his hands all over that smooth skin, make this always so silent man moan his name while Vorstag fucked him senseless. What would it feel like to have that slim and yet powerful body in his arms in the throes of passion? 

But Vorstag had little hope that that would ever happen. So far the other hadn’t given him any indication that he was interested in deepening their relations in that way. To be honest, Eares hadn’t shown any interest in any of the people they had encountered on their travels so far, neither man nor woman. Was that some kind of Dunmer thing?

Vorstag watched as Eares moved from going through the chest to searching the guy lying dead on the floor. Well, technically the draugr had already been dead before they had slain him, at least now the thing wasn’t moving anymore. 

Vorstag grinned. “You sure seem to enjoy feeling up guys that can’t defend themselves anymore.” Because there hadn’t been one occasion so far where Eares hadn’t searched their victims for valuables. Of course there was nothing unusually with that, but maybe he could lighten the atmosphere a bit that way.

He got the answer without Eares even looking up from his task. “You know, I pay you for your skills with the axe, not for your stupid comments.”

“Oh, don’t worry. I won’t charge you for the ‘stupid comments’. Those are for free.”

That earned him an annoyed and maybe slightly challenging look from the other’s blood red eyes. “They better are. On the other hand, they wouldn’t be worth that much anyway.

Now that made Vorstag frown. “What? You think my stupid comments are stupid?” When Eares only raised an eyebrow Vorstag’s frown deepened. “You know what I mean.” 

The Dunmer stood up and turned towards him, his arms crossed over his chest and a smirk on his face. “Let’s just say that I definitely want to advise you to keep earning your money with fighting and not talking.”

Annoyed Vorstag made a step towards the other, bringing them nearly chest to chest. “Oh really? Well I definitely liked you better when you talked less. Maybe you’re always silent because you annoy people as soon as you open your mouth.”

“Compared to you I just know how to shut my mouth when I have nothing intelligent to say.”

Suddenly Vorstag felt very tired. What was the use of this argument? “You know what? I have no problem with you being the silent type because you’re still a decent guy and in some strange way I even like you. But I don’t have to do that to myself. It is obvious that you don’t really need me to win your fights so I thought you just wanted some company. But if you don’t want me around because you think I’m annoying, then simply tell me. I’ll just go back to Markarth and you’ll be rid of me and my stupid comments.”

Crossing his arms over his chest Vorstag looked at the Dunmer. And even though those narrowed, burning red eyes boring into him made him slightly nervous, Vorstag refused to break eye contact.

Now after a speech like that Vorstag expected one of several things to happen. Eares might tell him to leave, just like Vorstag had suggested, effectively ending one of the strangest and yet most interesting employments he had had so far. Or maybe he would just turn around and pretend nothing had happened, which would make the situation between them slightly awkward. There was also the possibility that the other would apologize for what he had said, although that was rather unlikely. 

But for a long time Eares just stared at him as if he was trying to challenge him with his eyes. To what, Vorstag didn’t know. 

But then something happened that Vorstag hadn’t expected as the Dunmer suddenly broke eye contact.

“Oh, damn it!”

Vorstag was more than surprised when after that unexpected outburst Eares suddenly fisted both of his hands in Vorstag’s hair to roughly pull his head down and crush their lips together.

Caught completely off guard Vorstag didn’t even react at first. But when his back suddenly hit a wall and Eares used the gasp Vorstag made when he collided with the wall to invade his mouth with his tongue, Vorstag finally moved. Wrapping his arms around the smaller man’s back he drew them even closer together. When he started to return the kiss he was pleased to hear the Dunmer moan. And when Eares started to press even more against him, Vorstag could only think that this was getting better and better. He didn’t even mind that the other was controlling their kiss.

Eventually they broke apart, looking at each other and breathing heavily. Vorstag licked his lips. Wow! 

Eares grinned. “So, is this also for free or will you charge me for it later?”

Looking down Vorstag saw kiss-swollen lips and red eyes that were burning with lust. The Dunmer looked simply delicious. “Don’t worry. Usually that’s not part of my service, but I’ll make an exception for you.” He then dove in for another kiss while his hands started running up and down Eares’ back.

Using all of his willpower Vorstag soon pried his mouth away from those luscious lips to kiss and bite along the dark grey skin covering that long and slender neck. He had no idea if it was possible to give a Dunmer a hickey, but he sure as hell would try. 

Vorstag noticed that one of Eares’ hands that had been gripping his hair had moved around his neck while the hand that was still in his hair was pushing his head against the Dunmer’s neck, encouraging him.

There was no question that Eares really wanted him, something Vorstag wouldn’t have thought possible when he had been hired some days ago. The attraction to the mysterious elf had been instant, but the longer they had travelled together, the more the Nord had been convinced that it would never happen. 

Vorstag had never been this happy to be wrong.

Encouraged by the noises Eares was making Vorstag moved one of his hands down to grab the Dunmer’s ass and press their groins together. Even through all those layers of armour between them Vorstag could still feel the other’s hard bulge press against him. It seemed like the otherwise so cold elf wasn’t really that cold.

“You’ve wanted to fuck me since you first saw me, haven’t you?”

Vorstag froze when he heard those words whispered huskily into his ear. He pried his mouth away from the elf’s neck to look the other in the eyes, finding a mischievous sparkle in them. “What?”

“You were practically undressing me with your eyes right there in the middle of the inn when I hired you. You do it all the time, look at me like you want to tear all my clothes off and just fuck me, but you never act on it. Why don’t you just take what you want?” 

Vorstag’s breath sped up. Had the Dunmer just asked him to…?

Growling Vorstag tightened his arms around Eares and crushed their lips together, avidly invading the other’s mouth. Still maintaining the kiss he then pushed away from the wall and turned them around so that it was now Eares that had his back against the wall. If the other was uncomfortable, being pressed against the cold stone with his naked back, he didn’t show it. On the contrary, it seemed like the Dunmer rather enjoyed Vorstag’s new forcefulness, if the way Eares was clinging to him was any indication.

But there was one thing that was bugging Vorstag, so he reluctantly broke their kiss. Looking at the elf he couldn’t help but feel slightly proud to see Eares’ eyes look dazed. “If you knew how I felt towards you and you wanted it too, why did you wait so long?”

The eyes cleared and Eares smirked. “I like my men strong and aggressive. You looked so promising during the fights but you always were too chicken to come on to me. You even failed when I baited you.”

Vorstag blinked. “So that argument earlier was meant to provoke me?” The only answer he got was an evil smirk. 

So this had been some kind of test? Eares had waited for him to make the first step? But then why had the other changed his mind and kissed him first? On the other hand did it really matter? Because Vorstag sure as hell wouldn’t waste the opportunity given to him. And if Eares wanted him to be more aggressive, then he would do just that.

He smirked. “Aggressive, huh?

Without thinking too much about the possible consequences Vorstag took the hand that had been resting on Eares’ ass and pushed it under the other’s fur armour to hold on to warm naked skin, softly kneading the firm muscle.

“Is that aggressive enough for you?”

“You’re getting there. Ahh!”

Vorstag could only scoff. The way Eares was writhing and arching his back every time one of Vorstag’s fingers dove into the crack between the Dunmer’s ass cheeks, he was more than just ‘getting there’. But if the other wanted to be like that, he would just play along. There were so many things he had been fantasizing about during their travels, which was really no wonder since he had spent hours walking behind Eares with a perfect view at the Dunmer’s ass and naked back. And he was planning on acting out every single one of those fantasies, everything Eares allowed him to do. 

He noticed that Eares had turned his head to the side, exposing one of those long elven ears. Vorstag had always been fascinated by those ears. He had never had an elven lover since the Mer weren’t that numerous in Skyrim and the Altmer in Markarth would rather die than take a Nord as a lover, but he had always wondered how sensitive those delicate looking ears really were. It looked like this was the perfect opportunity to find out.

Pushing Eares even harder against the wall Vorstag leaned in and ran his tongue along the ear, all the way from the bottom up to the very tip. He couldn’t help but feel perverse delight when the man in his arms shuddered. Vorstag grinned. So they really were one of the elves sensitive spots and Vorstag had no scruples exploiting that knowledge to the fullest.

He had barely started nibbling softly on that pointy ear when he felt Eares desperately tug on his armour. “Off. Take it off. I want to feel your skin.”

Hell yes!

Even though it meant pulling his hand out of Eares’ armour, Vorstag gave on last nib to the ear between his teeth before he pulled away to hastily work on taking off his clothes. He had already discarded his boots and bracers and was just starting to take the rest of his armour when he noticed that Eares was leaning against the wall and was watching him intently with burning red eyes. When he looked farther down Vorstag noticed that the Dunmer had already gotten rid of all of his clothes, standing there completely naked. Seemed like there were even more advantages to wearing armour that left half of your body uncovered. Vorstag’s gaze roamed all over that smooth, dark-skinned body. Eares was so different from all the other men Vorstag had taken to bed before. And it wasn’t only his skin colour or those pointy elven ears. Compared to a Nord or any other human he just seemed so slender and small and if Vorstag hadn’t seen it with his own eyes he never would have thought that a body that looked so delicate could belong to such a capable fighter.

Eares had his arms crossed over his chest and a smirk on his face. “Don’t let the view keep you from completing your task. The faster you finish the sooner we can go on to more… satisfying things.”

Vorstag growled. Cheeky bastard. “Somehow I liked you better when you were panting and begging for more.”

One of the Dunmer’s eyebrows rose and he uncrossed his arms and opened them in an inviting gesture. “It’s up to you to get me there again.”

It was only seconds before the last of Vorstag’s clothes finally fell to the floor and the Nord hastily took the few steps to bring him back to the other man. Without another word Vorstag pressed Eares once more against the wall, grabbed his head with both hands and crushed their lips together.

Oh, this was so much better than before, feeling that heated body press against him with nothing separating them. And the fact that Eares was almost the same height as him perfectly aligned their cocks to rub against one another and create a delicious friction. He felt the other’s arms twine around his neck before Eares drew himself up a little and one of his legs wrapped around Vorstag’s lower back to press their groins even closer together. 

Suddenly Eares pulled away and panted. “Lift me up.”

Vorstag’s eyes went wide as he noticed the mischief dancing in the other’s eyes. “What? Don’t tell me…”

“Yeah. Right here, up against the wall. That is, if you can manage that of course.”

Vorstag growled. He wouldn’t just stand here and let the other doubt his strength. He grabbed the Dunmer’s hips and easily lifted the smaller man up, pressing him up against the wall. Eares immediately hooked his legs around Vorstag’s waist to help keep himself up. And while Vorstag felt the Dunmer’s cock against his stomach, his own was pressed against the other’s tight ass, speaking of things to come. 

With Eares’ face now above him, Vorstag had to look up. “Is that why you prefer strong men?”

“Maybe. There definitely are some advantages to it.”

“You mean like letting the other do all the work?”

“I don’t hear you complaining.”

“Believe me, I won’t complain as long as I can do things like this.” With the elf pressed against the wall like that and Eares’ legs around his waist, Vorstag didn’t need his arms to keep the other man up. And that meant that his hands were free to stroke along the Dunmer’s flanks, softly touching the sensitive skin. Vorstag watched fascinated as Eares shuddered when he lightly scratched across the other’s side.

“You always act so cold, but you’re actually a really sensual creature, aren’t you?” And just like to prove his point Vorstag’s left hand went to Eares’ nipple, twirling the sensitive nub between his thumb and forefinger. In answer he felt the grip of Eares’ hands on his shoulders tighten.

“That depends on if, ahh, if my partner knows what he’s doing.”

Vorstag didn’t know why, but somehow that somewhat twisted compliment gave him a strange tingly feeling in his stomach. He couldn’t help but think that he was starting to slowly fall for the Dunmer. 

And that was a very bad idea. There was no romance here, only a pleasurable meeting of two bodies. And still, there was something about the man writhing in his arms that was calling to him. That smooth dark skin, a slender yet powerful body, dark, ebony locks and those mysterious red eyes that seemed to see right through him… But it wasn’t only physical attraction. While the Dunmer had appeared so cool and distant at first, Vorstag was starting to see a side of him that was rather witty and maybe even a little playful at times. He was someone that would keep Vorstag on his toes and challenge him. Someone that could make this hard life in Skyrim so much more enjoyable. 

But that was highly unlikely since this was about pleasure, not love. And even though he knew that he was developing feelings, Vorstag would still gladly take the pleasure, if he couldn’t have the love.

Trying to bring his thoughts back from things that just couldn’t be, Vorstag’s right hand went up and he pressed his fingers against the other’s lips. Eares immediately opened his mouth and Vorstag pushed three of his fingers inside where they were welcomed by the Dunmer’s tongue that immediately started to lick them. 

When Vorstag felt that clever tongue run all over his fingers he couldn’t help but imagine what it might feel like if it was caressing other parts of his body. He felt his cock jump slightly at the thought of being surrounded by that hot wet mouth and from the way Eares opened his eyes to look at his seductively, he had probably felt it too.

Soon Vorstag deemed his fingers wet enough and withdrew them. Bringing his hand down to Eares’ ass, his fingers went to the one place he was planning on soon burying himself in, teasing with touches that didn’t quite breach the tight ring of muscles.

“You enjoy teasing me, don’t you?”

Vorstag smiled. “I enjoy watching you. You barely showed any emotions those last few days, but now your face is just so expressive.” 

If Vorstag hadn’t know better, he would have thought that there was a blush appearing on Eares’ face. But that was probably only his imagination since it was hard to tell with the Dunmer’s dark skin.

There was an awkward moment where none of them moved. But soon Vorstag remembered what he had been about to do and slowly pushed one finger into Eares. He felt the legs around his waist tighten reflexively but there was no sign of pain on the other’s face. He leaned forward to kiss along the other man’s collarbone while he moved his finger in and out, trying to distract the Dunmer while he prepared him. When there was no resistance Vorstag added a second finger and soon a third. He felt Eares’ breath against his face quicken.

“Are you ready?”

“More than ready. Do it already!”

Pulling out his fingers Vorstag spat in his hand and spread it over his dick. “Did anyone ever tell you that you are a really pushy bastard?”

Eares rolled his eyes. “Don’t even try to pretend you don’t like it.”

Grabbing the other’s hips to lift him up slightly, Vorstag positioned himself at the Dunmer’s entrance and smirked. “I’ll show you what I really like.” And with that he let the other man slowly sink down on his cock. Vorstag could barely contain a groan upon feeling that tight heat enveloping him. This was what he had wanted ever since the elf had walked up to him in Markarth: burying himself in that tight, dark skinned ass. But was it really enough any more?

Tipping his head back Vorstag looked up at Eares’ face. The Dunmer had his eyes closed and was panting slightly. Pushing one of his hands that had been holding on to Eares’ hip down to grip one of the other’s ass cheeks, Vorstag started to knead the muscle. “Are you alright?”

Red eyes slowly opened. “Fine. Go on.”

“Good, hold on then.” Tightening his hold on the other man to keep him steady, Vorstag slowly pulled out. He had never tried to do something in a position like this, all his previous partners being too big for him to hold up, so Vorstag went slowly. First he had to find out how to move in a position like this. 

But it didn’t take them long to find the best way and Vorstag just loved the way Eares was tightly clinging to him, pressing their bodies close together. Soon we was panting more than normal and Vorstag knew that this wouldn’t take long. He was really glad now for all the years he had spent training to build up his strength. His muscles were already screaming from the strange position and the strain of keeping up both of their weight. 

But that was no problem because it didn’t lake long until Vorstag felt the telltale tingling in his stomach that told him that his orgasm wasn’t that far off. The tightness around his dick, Eares’ arms embracing him tightly and the other’s hot breath on his neck were just too much for him. 

“I’m close.”

But the Dunmer didn’t answer. Instead Vorstag felt a sharp pain in his shoulder where Eares was driving his sharp teeth into Vorstag’s flesh.

Somehow that did the trick and Vorstag threw his head back and moaned as his orgasm washed over him, pressing himself even closer against the Dunmer as he shot his load into the other’s tight ass. 

But Eares didn’t let him enjoy the sensation for long. Vorstag soon heard a slightly breathy “Touch me!” and the feeling of a hard, hot dick pressed against his stomach reminded him that his partner was still unsatisfied. Reaching between their bodies with one of his hands, Vorstag gripped the other’s erection and started to stroke it. It didn’t take long until he felt the legs around his waist tighten even more and soon he heard a loud moan and felt Ears’ hot release spill between them. 

Vorstag barely managed to keep them up when Eares suddenly sagged against him. Carefully he drew out of the Dunmer before he nearly collapsed to the floor. Strength or not, after something like this his knees felt like they were made out of rubber. When he came to lie on the floor on his back he was pleasantly surprised that Eares had apparently decided to get comfortable on his chest, his heated body a stark contrast to the cold stone floor.

Trying to catch his breath Vorstag started to slowly stroke the other’s back, but a pained hiss soon told him that the Dunmer’s back might be a little battered after being chaffed by the wall. After all they had been quite wild and it seemed like Eares’ back was paying the price. 

“Sorry.” Drawing back the hand Vorstag softly laid it against the other’s hip. 

“Don’t be. It was worth it.”

Vorstag smiled dreamily. Yeah, he definitely wouldn’t mind a chaffed back himself if he could have this again.

They lay in silence for a few moments and Vorstag was almost wondering if the other had dozed off when Eares suddenly got off him without a word and when Vorstag opened his eyes he saw him dress again, not once looking at Vorstag who was still lying on the floor.

So that was it. Vorstag knew that Eares hadn’t seen more in this than the pleasurable connection of two bodies, and yet he still had hoped that the other had warmed up to him a bit. Somehow he had had a feeling that they had connected in some way. But the Dunmer was as cold as ever. Could he be that wrong?

Vorstag sighed and got up to collect his clothes. There was no use thinking about it, all he could do was get dressed and see what Eares wanted to do next. After all he was still only a mercenary and Eares his boss. 

When Vorstag finished putting on his armour he looked at Eares who was just gathering the rest of his loot. He could clearly see multiple scratches gracing the other’s back that would remind them for days to come of what had happened only minutes ago.

“So, uh, where do we go next?” Provided that Eares would still want him around of course. 

Again the Dunmer answered without looking at him. “Riverwood first to bring back the claw. After that Whiterun.” 

Well, at least he knew now that Eares still wanted his company. Even if just as a follower. Vorstag sighed, seemed like they were back at step one. 

He was just about to walk towards the stairs that would probably lead out of the barrow when the Dunmer suddenly turned around, his red eyes catching Vorstag’s gaze and a sultry smirk appearing on his face. “Actually, I was planning on buying a house in Whiterun. How about a proper bed for round two?”

Vorstag felt his heat start thumping excitedly and he grinned. “You lead, I’ll follow.”


End file.
